60 secondes
by Ewilia
Summary: 60 drabbles de 100 mots, du point de vue de 60 personnages différents, le tout pour vivre les 74 Hunger Games autrement. Des instants de vie, des pensées volées aux tributs, aux mentors et aux escortes de cette édition des jeux. Cette fanfiction est la traduction de 60 seconds de Mrs Estoma Little.
1. 60 : Tribut masculin du 12 Peeta

_Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première série de drabbles. Chacun fera précisément 100 mots. Les drabbles se présenteront sous le format d'un compte à rebours de 60 secondes, pris en chargent par 60 points de vues différents et prenant place à divers moments des 74° Hunger Games. Tous les chapitres sont sous la forme de projets, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront tous publiés. Alors aimez, s'il vous plaît !_

_Note de la traductrice : Je me lance enfin ! Voila la traduction d'un recueil de drabbles que j'ai particulièrement apprécié. J'ai toute fois été confronté à un choix : traduire le plus fidèlement possible le texte au risque de ne pas totalement respecter la règle des 100 mots de l'auteur ou la conserver et "abimer" le texte d'origine. J'ai préféré la première option. Ce chapitre prend place lors du compte à rebours du bain de sang. __En espérant avoir fait le bon choix, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_

Chapitre 1 : 60 : tribut masculin du district 12 : Peeta Mellark et les couchers de soleils

Peeta pense à un coucher de soleil, avec de magnifiques oranges dorés et de sombres teintes de rose. Il y a du jaune aussi- brave comme un pissenlit qui refuse d'être atténué par les autres couleurs.

Il choisit de ne pas imaginer les rouges sanglants bientôt ils rempliront sa vision et boucheront le bleu profond du ciel.

Peeta ne peut saisir le lien entre l'insolente petite fleur qui luttait entre les pavés de la cour de l'école et la tribut, trois plaques plus loin.

A la fin, il pense à la façon dont les derniers rayons du coucher de soleil teinteront ses somptueux cheveux en doré.


	2. 59 : Tribut masculin du 2 Marvel

_Note de l'auteur : __Ce chapitre et le suivant sont l'extension du chapitre 6 de mon histoire « outside the box ». S'il vous plait, jeter un coup d'œil si vous êtes intéressés. _

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà le second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour les mises en alertes et les favoris ! Ce passage se situe après l'interview de Glimmer,dans leur appartement. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 59 : tribut masculin du district 1 : Marvel prête une chemise à Glimmer

Sa chemise tomberait devant ses fesses et s'arrêterait à mi-cuisse.

Marvel garde ses yeux au niveau de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos pour la laisser se changer. Il enroule ses doigts ensemble, tordant en arrière ceux de sa main gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente de la douleur et que le sang les quitte.

La robe de Glimmer produit un bruissement et Marvel plante son ongle de pouce dans son index, y laissant de profondes marques.

Quand elle était sur la scène, tout le monde fixait ses seins provoquants tandis qu'elle leur disait de quelle manière elle pouvait tuer.

Marvel est le seul qui ne voulait pas la voir de cette façon.

* * *

Les reviews sont le seul pain de l'auteur ! Pensez à en laissez une :)


	3. 58 : Tribut féminin du 1 Glimmer

_Note de l'auteur :__ La plupart des chapitres ne vont pas se suivre, mais je voulais développer un peu une idée, alors ce chapitre sur Glimmer sera sur le même thème que celui sur Marvel. Les italiques désignent les dialogues. Ce chapitre et le précedent sont une extension du chapitre 6 de mon histoire « outside the box »._

_Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre 3 concerne Glimmer,... Personnellement, c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas trop, mais je trouve que ce chapitre la montre sous un autre point de vue. Et vous ? Comment la trouvez-vous ? Merci beaucoup pour les 120 vues et pour ta review, Anju-san ! N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela éclaire ma journée !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 58 : tribut féminin du district 1 : Glimmer se déshabille

Sa robe se déchire quand elle se penche en avant pour enlever ses talons dorés. Glimmer passe sa main derrière elle et met ses doigts dans l'accros. Le doux tissu se déchire trop facilement ; il n'était pas fait pour la vraie vie. Elle n'arrête pas avant que l'étoffe ne tienne presque plus sur ses épaules.

Maintenant, elle semble aussi terne que son état d'âme. La robe glisse sur le sol.

Elle tient la chemise de Marvel dans sa main, caressant le simple coton. Dans le miroir, elle peut le voir ; sa tête est courbée.

_Marvel._

Elle laisse la chemise rejoindre sa robe sur le sol.

_Tu peux regarder si tu le veux._


	4. 57 : Tribut féminin du 2 Clove

_Note de l'auteur : __Les italiques indiquent toujours les dialogues. Je devrai poster un chapitre tous les jours ou tous les 2 jours parce que j'ai tous les brouillons sur mon ordinateur._

_Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre porte sur Clove, la tribut du 2. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 57 : tribut féminin du 2 : Clove travaille son angle d'approche pour l'interview

Clove change de posture, croise ses chevilles. En face d'elle, Enobaria et Lyme s'assoient sur le canapé. Son troisième mentor, Lance, s'appuie contre le fauteuil comme un ressort.

_Tu es mortelle, _lui dit 'il

_Confiante,_ ajoute Lyme

Enobaria montre ses dents. _Cruelle._

Mortelle, confiante, cruelle. Clove jette un rapide coup d'œil à la porte.

_Dis à Caesar ce que tu vas faire aux tributs_, Dit Lyme.

_Les tuer ?_

_De quelle manière ? _Ajoute Lance en se penchant en avant.

_Raconte leur exactement où le couteau va aller. _Enobaria montre à nouveau ses dents. _De quelle manière tu vas rire quand ces souillons du 12 vont crier._

Clove acquiesce. Mortelle, confiante, cruelle. Confuse.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ; quelques mots peuvent faire toute la différence !


	5. 56 : Mentor masculin du 4 Finnick

_Note de l'auteur :__ Forest Bug m'a donné une suggestion pour le prochain personnage, donc ce chapitre parlera de Finnick ! Je trouve que les personnages sont tellement changeants que c'est un défi d'écrire sur eux, j'ai donc essayé quelque chose de simple. J'apprécie vraiment toutes les réactions, même juste ce que vous avez pensé en une poignée de mots. Alors, laissez-moi savoir qui vous voulez avoir dans le prochain chapitre il y a 24 tributs, 23 vainqueurs et 12 escortes et j'ai créé moi-même plusieurs personnages._

_Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre parlera de Finnick, le mentor du Quatre. C'est l'un de mes drabbles préférés ; J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos 270 vues, et tout particulièrement Utopiste, pour sa magnifique review. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : 56 : Mentor masculin du district 4 : Finnick est au téléphone.

Il est tard, mais le décalage horaire signifie qu'au district 4, le début de soirée vient de commencer. Il attend six angoissantes sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche le téléphone.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Annie ?_

Elle lui raconte de quelle façon elle collecta des coquillages dans la petite crique du village des vainqueurs. Il y avait encore un crabe dans l'un d'eux, et elle voulait le sauver pour lui, seulement, le crabe voulait rentrer chez lui.

_Je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison moi aussi, Annie._

Elle a arrêté de parler, mais de l'autre côté de la ligne, Finnick pouvait l'entendre respirer. C'était suffisant pour lui.

* * *

La review est le seul pain de l'auteur ; Penser à en laisser une ! Même courte, elle comblera votre humble traductrice de bonheur !


	6. 55 : Tribut masculin du 7 Cedar

_Note de l'auteur __: Cedar est un personnage __créé pour vous. Comme c'est excitant ! Ici, Cedar montre aux juges ce qu'il peut faire, lors de sa séance d'évaluation. Merci à Darkwinter999 pour son aide lors de ce chapitre. Comme toujours, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez ; J'aime vraiment les reviews, même courtes. Et toutes les suggestions à propos du prochain personnage sont appréciées._

_Note de la traductrice :__ Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 55 : Tribut masculin du district 7 : Cedar

Au sommet du circuit de cordes, il jette un coup d'œil vers le haut ; il n'est pas assez élevé. S'accrochant aux câbles qui suspendent le parcours, il continue à monter jusqu'à ce qu'il se perche sur les chevrons.

_Vous pouvez partir, maintenant._

Cedar retire sa main des chevrons et se met debout sur l'étroit morceau de métal. Il y a des cordes qu'il peut attraper au cas où il tombe. S'il les rate, au moins il mourra rapidement, pas sous l'épée d'un carrière. Alors Cedar saute. Et quand ses mains attrapent avec réflexe une corde à 10 mètres du sol, il a un moment de déception.

* * *

N'oublier pas de poster une petite review =)


	7. 54 : Tribut féminin du 5 La Renarde

_Note de l'auteur : __Je trouve le personnage de La Renarde très intéressante. J'ai essayé de lui donner un nom mais je n'ai pas pu en trouver un qui lui corresponde. Ici, son professeur lui fait des éloges pendant qu'elle joue avec une pile. Encore une fois, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et quel personnages vous voudriez voir dans le prochain chapitre, je posterai ce chapitre bientôt. De plus, si vous voyez quelque chose dans ce chapitre que vous voudriez que j'approfondisse, dîtes le moi._

_Note de la traductrice__ : Merci beaucoup à pour sa mise en alerte et à vous tous de me lire ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus technique à traduire mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 55 : Tribut féminin du district 5 : La Renarde est en cours de Chimie.

Elle relie la pince crocodile à la cathode puis à l'anode et les mets dans leurs solutions respectives ; l'une transparente et l'autre bleu clair… Bien que le bleu se décolorera. Elle ajoute une ampoule au circuit, qui rougeoie, montrant son travail de Chimie. Mais le bleu commence vraiment à s'effacer ; Pour continuer, la petite batterie doit être alimentée.

_Vous irez loin, ma chère._

Quand elle est moissonnée, son professeur lui répète ces mots. Mais elle n'ira pas assez loin ; Dans les Jeux, c'est gagner ou rien.

Et de retour dans le labo, non alimentée, la petite sphère se met finalement à clignoter.


	8. 53 : Mentor masculin du 12 Haymitch

_Note de l'auteur__ : Forest Bug a suggéré que le prochain personnage pouvait être Haymitch, alors le voici. J'aime vraiment quand vous me dîtes quel personnage vous voulez voir dans le nouveau chapitre. Merci à Darkwinter999 pour l'avoir corriger. Comme toujours, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_

_J'ai besoin de votre opinion. Beaucoup de ces chapitres montreront les tributs hors de l'arène, mais dois-je écrire 24 autres chapitres montrant chaque tribut dans l'arène ? Je pourrai les ajouter à cette histoire, en tant que « 24 extra secondes ». S'il vous plait, dîtes le moi via des reviews ou des PM._

_Note de la traductrice__ : Voilà le chapitre préféré de mon First Reader __ ! J'aime bien le thème qu'il aborde, ainsi que cet aperçu sur tous ces différents Hunger Games. S'il vous plait, laisser un avis : même court, il m'encourage vraiment à booster la traduction. Car le but d'un traducteur n'est-il pas de faire partager aux autres une histoire qu'il a aimé ? _

* * *

Chapitre 8 : 53 : Mentor masculin du district 12 : Haymitch vit des moments clés.

Chaque vainqueur vit des moments clés – quand ils savaient qu'ils avaient plus qu'une chance sur vingt-quatre de vivre – Quand ils voyaient leur bonne fortune monter haut sur le tableau. Le moment où le jeune Finnick Odair leva le bras pour attraper son trident doré devint immortel. Ou celui quand, lors des dix premières secondes de ses jeux, le champion de lutte, Brutus, vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'armes dans la corne d'abondance.

Pour Katniss, ce fut le moment où elle se réveilla du coma causé par le venin des guêpes tueuses et lava son éclatant arc argenté. Haymitch, lui, ne l'avait pas ressenti, jusqu'à ce que la fille, dans ses jeux, jeta sa hache qui siffla juste au-dessus de sa tête.


	9. 52 : Tribut féminin du 7 Henrietta

_Note de l'auteur__ : Ici, Henrietta essaye d'impressionner les juges lors de sa séance d'évaluation. Merci à Darkwinter999 pour son aide. S'il vous plait, dîtes moi ce que vous en penser ; Les reviews font ma journée !_

_Note de la traductrice :_ _Merci beaucoup à Nafrayu pour ses reviews ! Je m'excuse de mon retard au niveau de la publication mais j'ai eu un mois d'août très chargé. Voilà donc un personnage créé par Mrs Estoma Little. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : 52 : Tribut féminin du district 7 : Henrietta

Elle se dirige vers le mur d'escalade, passant devant l'assistant qui l'attendait pour ajuster son harnais. Se hissant, Henrietta trouve les prises pour ses mains et ses pieds plus facilement que sur les imperfections de l'écorce de l'arbre qu'elle utilisait pour rentrer chez elle. Regardant en haut, elle peut presque voir son frère au-dessus d'elle, avec un sourire insolent, la défiant d'aller plus loin.

Quand Henrietta atteint le sommet, elle sonne la cloche, mais ne descend pas. Elle presse son visage contre le dru mur en plastique et ferme les yeux. Maintenant, elle peut presque sentir les pins frais qui entourent sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourra jamais vraiment les humer à nouveau.


	10. 51 : Mentor masculin du 5 Phillip

_Note de l'auteur__ : Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur ce personnage, à part qu'il a vomi du vin sur le sol, au niveau du stand de maniement de l'épée pendant L'Embrasement. J'ai alors pris certaines libertés ici. Comme toujours, vous savez que j'adore vos reviews ; elles font ma journée ! Et un grand merci à Darkwinter999 pour son aide dans ce chapitre._

_Dix chapitres, voilà un évènement ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, qui suivent ma fiction ou l'ont mise dans leurs favoris._

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà le dixième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, et je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : 51 : Mentor masculin du district 5 : Phillip et les accidents

Phillip tend la main vers sa boisson, poussant maladroitement le verre carré qui laisse tomber une goutte sur le sol. Il essaye encore de l'attraper, mais cette fois, il envoie le verre par terre.

_Juste un accident… _Dit-il indistinctement

Si Philip avait gagné ses jeux, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à de quelconques capacités. Les Tributs finalistes étaient les carrières du Deux, et l'homme avait poignardé Philip avec sa lance, le laissant saigner à mort. La fille avait réussi à tuer son partenaire mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes. Philip lui avait survécu.

Il éleve sa voix, maintenant. _Juste un putain d'accident !_


	11. 50 : Tribut masculin du 11 Thresh

_Note de l'Auteur__ : __CrepuscularSnidget a suggéré que Thresh soit le prochain, le voilà donc. S'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me suggérer un personnage que vous voudriez voir bientôt !_

_Un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir reviewé, d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos favoris ou à vos alertes. __Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. _

_Note de la traductrice :  Wow ! Nous avons dépassé la barre des 1200 vues ! Merci beaucoup à tous de suivre ma fic' !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : 50 : Tribut masculine du district 11 : Thresh décline l'offre des Carrières.

Cato veut une réponse tout de suite. Thresh incline se tête pour examiner la faux dans ses mains, la tournant pour voir la lumière jouer avec son manche argenté.

Le dernier tribut venant d'un district périphérique qui s'était allié avec les carrières avait survécu seulement une demi-heure. C'était il y a quelques années ; le garçon natif du Dix s'était révélé être bon avec un bâton de combat.

Un de ses alliés l'avait exécuté dès que le bain de sang fut fini.

La faux de Thresh se réverbère sur le sol quand il la jette au loin. Il peut déjà sentir la cible épinglée entre ses omoplates.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire ? :)_


	12. 49 : Tribut masculin du 6

_Note de l'Auteur__ : Comme toujours, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou à leurs alertes. Je n'aime pas faire de la publicité, mais je participe à un projet de collaboration sur HG, juste pour le plaisir, sous le profil « 24Authors24Tributes ». Alors, s'il vous plaît, jetez un coup d'œil à l'histoire une fois que nous aurons commencé à la poster, ou rejoignez-nous ! Il y a encore beaucoup de places de libres !_

_Note de la traductrice : Un petit drabble particulièrement triste et touchant ; l'un des mes préférés. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : 49 : Tribut masculin du 6 : Le tribut du district Six regarde sa mentor.

Elle est là, devant lui, avec ses côtes aussi proéminentes que celles d'un enfant mort de faim devant les entrepôts. Elle est là, mais elle pourrait aussi bien être de retour dans le district Six, où les trains tonnent en transportant des tas de nourriture, de charbon et de diamants.

Enfoncée dans une douce léthargie, elle n'a pas conscience de lui, assis en face d'elle. Elle suit la fibre du bois poli entre eux et les lents tournoiements de sa main ne laissent aucunes chances au garçon. Après un moment, les yeux du jeune tribut commencent à suivre les doigts de sa mentor. Il abandonne l'idée d'essayer de lui parler.

Il abandonne, simplement.


	13. 48 : Mentor féminin du 6 Cécilia

_Note de l'auteur :__ Merci beaucoup pour toute l'attention que vous portez à mon humble petite histoire. Dans ce chapitre, Roy, le fils de 12 ans de Cecilia, a été moissonné._

_Note de la traductrice : Un petit chapitre entre mes révisions pour le prochain DST ! Et oui, je pense souvent à vous ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : 48 : Mentor féminin du 8 : Cécilia pense à sa punition dans le train du Capitol

Roy est collé aux courbes de son corps. Doucement, elle caresse ses cheveux coupés au ras de sa tête, juste comme son père. Bien que ses yeux soient fermés, elle sait que son fils ne dort pas. Ses yeux se serrent, plus crispés encore après chaque petit bruit qui résonne derrière leur porte.

Son nom n'était écrit que sur un seul papier parmi des centaines et des centaines d'autres. Il n'a pas été choisi par hasard.

Cecilia n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

Tandis que Johanna Mason attaquait ses futurs amants avec ses dents, Cecilia ne disait rien et laissaient ses enfants à la maison, avec son mari, pour répondre à ces rendez-vous.

Roy est juste le rappel du Capitol.


	14. 47 : Tribut masculin du 8 Roy

_Note de l'auteur__ : Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favori. Je veux juste vous assurer que je posterai bien les 60 chapitres de cette fiction J'ai déjà écrit tous les brouillons, il n'y aura donc pas de panne d'inspiration pour moi._

_Note de la traductrice : Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà un chapitre tout doux, pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu un petit dilemme à propos de la fin du chapitre ; le dernier mot étant une référence à notre adoré président Snow._

* * *

Chapitre 14 : 47 : Tribut masculin du 8 : Roy a besoin que sa mère lui raconte une histoire avant de s'endormir.

Elle essaye de se convaincre que le léger vrombissement est seulement celui des usines au loin, et non celui de la cadence des roues du train.

Elle embrasse le bout de son nez, juste comme à la maison. Mais ici les draps sont en soie et son petit garçon est perdu dans le vaste lit.

_Est-ce que tu peux me raconter une histoire, s'il te plait ? _Demande Roy.

_Oui mon chéri. C'est une très vieille histoire, qui parle de quatre enfants et d'une sorcière maléfique qui imposait l'hiver éternel. _

_Est-ce que les gentils gagnent ? _Interrompe-t-il.

_Bien sûr. Les enfants battent la sorcière, et se débarrassent de toute la glace et de la Neige._


	15. 46 : Tribut féminin du 8 Mila

_Note de l'Auteur__ : Il semble que je suis dans une bonne passe avec le district 8, alors je continue. Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui review, qui mettent ma fanfiction en alerte ou en favori et à ceux qui ne font que me lire. Vous éclairez ma journée._

_Maintenant, c'est le moment pour faire une honteuse publicité, désolée les gars, mais s'il vous plait, jetez un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle fic, ma première sur l'univers du film « le Hobbit ». Elle se nomme 'Of Hilt, Haft and Hem' et se déroule avec deux enfants, Fili et Kili, ainsi qu'une jeune naine. _

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà Mila ! C'est un peu triste, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre nous réagiraient comme elle... Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

* * *

Chapitre 15 : 46 : Tribut féminin du district 8 : Mila abandonne

Mila abandonne lorsque le fils de Cecilia est moissonné. Ses épaules s'effondrent brutalement sur l'estrade. Non pas parce qu'elle pense que le jeune garçon qui court pleurer auprès de sa mère est une menace. Mais parce que Cecilia enroule ses bras autour de lui et lui promet, devant l'intégralité de Panem, que tout ira bien.

Elle sait qu'elle ne verra pas un seul dollar venant des sponsors tant que Roy vivra. Mais elle ne peut pas blâmer Cecilia. Alors elle peut uniquement espérer que Roy ne survivra pas au bain de sang et que Cecilia tiendra assez longtemps pour faire ce qui sera essentiel à la survie de son autre tribut. C'est une dure pensée mais cela la hante tout de même.


	16. 45 : Hôte masculin du 7 Daryl

_Note de l'Auteur__ : On m'a demandé que le prochain chapitre soit sur Johanna, alors bien que ce ne soit pas son drabble (parce que tout cela doit bien suivre un ordre), celui-ci la montre certainement sous son meilleur jour…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, qui ajoute cette fic dans leurs alertes ou leurs favori et ceux qui ne font que me lire. _

_Note de la traductrice :_ _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic' et la commente : c'est vraiment très important de savoir que son travail plaît ! _

_Ayant approximativement une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, je vais pouvoir maintenir ce rythme d'un chapitre tous les trois jours. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 16 : 45 : hôte masculine du 7 : Daryl est insensible

Il y a toujours un panier de muffins à la porte de leur appartement : chocolat, vanille, graines de pavot et orange.

Henrietta en attrape un et commence à le manger sur le trajet vers l'ascenseur.

_Ralentis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais affamée_, fulmine Daryl.

Les deux tributs et Johanna arrêtent de marcher. Ils le fixent. La mentor retourne près de la porte et choisit deux des plus gros muffins, en tendant un à Cedar. Elle donne un léger coup de coude à sa tribut et, ensemble, elles fourrent leurs muffins dans leurs bouches.

_C'est révoltant…_ Commence Daryl.

Les yeux de Johanna se plissent dangereusement. Elle se sert de ses doigts pour pousser la dernière bouchée entre ses lèvres.


	17. 44 : Tribut masculin du 10 Tallow

_Note de l'Auteur__ : Merci à tous pour l'intérêt que vous manifester pour mon humble histoire. Je n'aurai jamais espérer une réaction aussi positive que celle-ci. Thalia et Melpomene vous envoient leur humble remercîment._

_L'un d'entre vous a demandé le chapitre sur le tribut masculin du district Dix, connu à jamais comme le garçon avec un pied-bot, alors le voilà. _

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ; N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : 44 : Tribut masculin du 10 : Tallow, le garçon avec le pied-bot, a des talents.

Le père de Tallow est un employé de l'abattoir de la ville. Il passe ses journées à compter les bêtes effrayées et chaque nuit, il revient à la maison en sentant leurs sueurs, bien que ses mains soient seulement tachetées d'encres.

Mais son oncle est un fermier, qui pense qu'un garçon au pied estropié doit savoir quelque chose dont il peut être fier. Sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier, Tallow a appris à reconnaître selon les empreintes si une brebis égarée est enceinte, si un chien ou un renard l'a attrapée.

Durant son évaluation, Tallow montre aux juges le piège le plus dure qu'il connaisse et il sent que son oncle se tenait debout, derrière lui.


End file.
